Kabra's Bells
by Seabound
Summary: Christmas bells bring happiness and joy, but also serves as a warning and an opportunity. The Cahills have too many cracks in their foundation as a family, and it won't be long before someone wriggles in and tears them apart. (Revised, rewritten, and rejuvenated.)
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**: After a deleting spree of the worst of fics on my profile, I knew I would never have the heart to delete this one. Ever. But it is rather horrid, and I cringe ever time I look at it. I've decided to rewrite the entire thing, and _yes_, there will be more chapters than before. Though I'm sure most of you will miss the old version, I hope that you enjoy this one more. It has more of a plot and there's a lot less cheesy fluff.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _The 39 Clues_, the characters or the plot of it, as the authors of the series do. I do, however, own the words/plots/ideas below and in no way or form is copying/reproduction permitted.

.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

.

Nellie Gomez slung the large duffel bag over her shoulder, looking around cautiously before she slipped her feet into her boots. She tightened the red coat around her, and shoved a hat colored a outrageous shade of orange over her multicolored locks. After wrapping a black scarf around her neck, she looked around once more before sliding out the door and into the blizzard raging outdoors. Thick flakes fell from the clumps of gray clouds above, adding to the foot of fluffy snow already matted to the ground.

Six years. It had been an entire six years since the clue-hunt. Six years since Nellie grew tired of chasing around a troublesome pair of siblings every time they disappeared right under her nose. Six years since the two had shed their innocence at the fresh ages of fourteen and eleven years old. Six years since they had lost it all, and gained so much more, only to lose it all again two years later.

The colorfully dressed woman carefully set foot on the icy pathway leading to the end of the driveway. Her boots immediately gripped the slippery surface, allowing her to make the five-minute trek to the end of the from lawn and to the gates that led to her exit. Her feet sunk into the snow, and she grimaced, lifting her leg out of the cold and shaking off the wet flurries. She trudged through the snow with a steady rhythm of sinking, shaking free, and nearly falling face first.

She finally reached the large gates and took off the wool gloves on her hands to press the pad of her thumb against the finger scanner. It read her fingerprint and recognized it as one of the authorities of the home, and let the gateway click open so she could pass. She nearly ran to the black SUV in relief of not being caught. She slammed the door behind her, and slipped the driver a hundred-dollar bill.

"The airport - I'd appreciate it if you'd get there in thirty minutes max."

The driver nodded, his foot slammed against the gas pedal. The car lurched forward, and Nellie gnawed on her lip anxiously. Everything would have to be perfect. This was probably their last chance to organize something that would bring peace. Last time's disaster only pushed everyone farther apart, but this year, she needed to make it work. She knew she was probably insane for helping out and allying that _demon_, but desperate times called for desperate measures. And those drastic measures included Nellie traveling halfway across the world to the Kabra Mansion to aid Natalie Kabra.

Ever since the predicament with the Vespers, the Kabra had changed. All of them had - but Natalie, who was severely electrocuted and revived days later after a coma, seemed to change the most. Being near death did wonders to a person, and Nellie was one to know. Her hand immediately traced over her shoulder, where a scar remained as a reminder.

United the Cahills stood, but divided they fall.

And did they fall.

Nellie knew of the small organizations that teamed together against the Cahills. She knew that everyone was constantly waiting for a chance to slip into the many cracks of the Cahill foundation. She knew they had enemies, and she knew that there were at least a couple hundred people after her. There was no way to tell how many enemies the Cahills had, and the Vespers, who were the largest, were probably just an excerpt of the horrors that the Cahills could witness.

This was their time to join together and work as a team. This was their time to heal those cracks before anyone else had a chance to slink in and tear them about. This was their chance, and it was probably their last. The Vespers may have joined them together, but just barely. The Clue-Hunt had dispelled the largest of rivalries, but did not suceed in eliminating them all.

Christmas was their last chance before they fell apart.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: For those of you who haven't already, I suggest you read the prologue - which is completely rewritten. The fluff that you're most likely waiting for will start making an appearance in two chapters. Yes, this story is Amian/Iamy, but Ian's mention in this chapter is quite brief due to the order of events and plot I have developed. I hope you enjoy this rewritten version, and be sure to leave a review!

.

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

.

"Miss Cahill, what is your opinion about the latest developments in the case?"

"How are you responding to the criticism towards your great-uncle about his decision to promote you to branch leader?"

"Why is it that no further branch alliances have been established, Miss?"

"Over here!"

"Your word would be appreciated!"

"Miss Cahill!"

Amy brushed past the reporters that were constantly firing questions at her, and crossed her arms in defiance to their blunt and impolite inquiries. She kept her gaze glued to the glass doors leading to the entrance hall that trailed to the exit of Russian's main Madrigal headquarters. She pressed her lips together, ignoring the disdainful looks she was receiving from the reporters of the Cahills world. Paying no mind to the people around her, she pulled open the glass doors and stepped into the hall, letting the door swing shut behind her. Her black pumps clicked against the marble floor, the sound echoing around the large area. She smoothed the creases in her navy blue frock and gave a small smile when she noticed that the Cahill press had finally left her alone.

She slipped on the sunglasses that were perched on her head, shielding her eyes from the bright beams of the sun. Two men guarding the front doors looked at her expectantly, and she nodded, one of them disappearing to fetch a limousine. She stepped outside of the building, the cool Russian air washing over her stressed body like a blanket of relief. She spent too much time cooped up in a heated office, and was grateful for the change of scenery.

"What's the word on the Ekat-Tomas case?"

Daniel Cahill fell in step with her, his hands shoved into the pockets of his black trousers. He looked uncomfortable in his suit and tie - he _was_ a seventeen year old boy, and she could understand his discomfort - but she could see that he was secretly enjoying the air of importance he radiated at their time at the stronghold. She only hoped he hadn't pulled a prank yet; his green eyes were sparkling with mischief and his hair had returned to its usual unruliness.

"If I won't tell the reporters, I won't tell you either," she replied, her lips quirking into a small smile.

He widened his eyes and placed a hand over his heart. "Blood runs thicker than water," he sang, reminding her of the line Fiske often repeated when there was an argument flaring within the house.

"And paper mache is the thickest of all," Amy teased.

Dan rolled her eyes, his expression sobering quickly - which was a rare occurence. "But seriously. How is it running?"

She sighed, her hands briefly tightening to fists at her sides. "Sinead won't back down. She's intent on proving that the Tomas's claims are false. And then there's Hamilton, who won't give up without a fight either. I honestly wonder if the Vesper incident and the Clue Hunt did happen, because they're being as hostile as ever!" She threw up her hands in frustration after the last sentence, stopping at the curb where a sleek, black limousine with tinted windows was waiting.

Her brother raised an eyebrow. "No alliances, eh?"

"Nope," Amy said, shaking her head. "None at all. This peacekeeping business is getting tiring."

Dan sighed, opening the door for his sister and nodding when she thanked him. He slipped in after her, slamming the door shut before he chose a seat across from Amy. "You know we have to get the branches to join."

Amy simply shrugged, massaging her temples. "You'd think that the election of our friends as branch leaders would help the issue."

He rolled his eyes and snorted. "You and I both know that can never happen."

The Madrigal's branch leader remained silent momentarily, only giving a rueful smile in return. She folded "I hope something horrible doesn't happen like last time. The Vespers attacked us just in time - when we were at our weakest due to the lack of any alliances."

Dan slumped back into his chair, running his hands through his blond hair. "But we are Cahills. We might surprise the world at the end. Anything can happen."

She could tell that he was slowly giving up, but she knew that they needed to keep trying. "For now, let's just hope that that 'anything' is positive."

o.O.o

**Madrigal Intel - What is Amy Cahill hiding?**

The Cahill world has seen no progress of late from the Madrigals, and there has been no word to any other Cahills regarding the Ekat-Tomas case. From what the media along with the general Cahill public has gathered, Leader Sinead Starling has waged war with Leader Hamilton Holt. While many may presume that the Ekats are on the winning side, we can only say that the Holts and the Tomas clan are not as dim as they show themselves to be. It seems that the genius the Ekats usually radiate is diminishing. But the case aside - why haven't we heard anything from the Madrigals?

The last Madrigal organized program took place months ago, a few days after the new year. It is December now, and we have expected some word from the so-called peacekeeping branch for quite a while now. All has been silent on their end, and they have kept uncharacteristically quiet. What underground activities have they been organizing? Perhaps a plot to rise as the ultimate power above the four other branches of the Cahill Clan?

We can only presume the worst from Amy Cahill. She took an early rule at the age of twenty. While Ian Kabra, leader of the Lucians, is of the same age, he seems to be holding his ground much better than Grace's grandchild. We can only presume the worst based on all the evidence the Madrigals have provided for us to draw our conclusions from.

After all, what reasons have they given us to believe them? Word on the block is that they hold the recipe for the serum that gives unimaginable powers - something they had promised to destroy long ago. Are the Madrigals really the peacekeepers they show themselves to be?

o.O.o

"I cannot believe those reporters!"

"Idiots, those trashing liars! They are supposed to be Cahills! Aren't some of those reporters Madrigals, too?"

"Calm down, you two. I'm sure we'll be able to sort this out."

"How?!"

"It's beyond repair, now!"

Amy Cahill paced the room, her tired eyes narrowing at the newspaper lying on the table. She knew that permitting those Cahills to start their own newspaper was a bad idea. The newspaper was delivered in secret to each Cahill to avoid any of the general public of the world (or their enemies) from gaining the knowledge of what Cahills were, and what they were doing. The Cahill Times organization included workers and reporters from each branch, and she could not believe that there were some fellow Madrigals that allowed the publishing of this paper.

Dan stood up, his fingers rapidly running through his hair in frustration and he unconsciously glared at his great-uncle. "How are we supposed to sort this out? We make a move, and then they'll just say we're trying to save our necks. We don't, and they just keep driving the branches apart with their outrageous lies and gossip!"

Fiske sighed, leaning back in the leather chair. His fingers tapped against the wood of his desk, suddenly feeling anything but calm and collected in his usual sanctuary within Grace's mansion. He may have not been the Madrigal Leader anymore, but Amy often came to him for help and gave him full authority to perform the tasks she did herself as Branch Leader. His job or not, the stress was maddening and could drive anyone towards their breaking point - especially if some underground media was involved. He plucked the newspaper off of his desk, slipping it into his shredder and watching as it disappeared into the machine.

"First, we contact the Ekats and Tomas regarding the case. That is our priority at the moment."

Amy and Dan both opened their mouths to argue, but Fiske held a hand up to tell them he wasn't finished yet.

"Then we contact Nellie for any possible ways for us to organize a formal event for the holidays to promote branch alliance."

The siblings agreed, but Dan furrowed his eyebrows shortly afterwards. "Where _is_ Nellie?" he asked, concerned.

A crease appeared on Fiske forehead, and he stood, his hand already moving to the phone on his desk. "I haven't heard from her from the emergency trip she went on a week ago. Did she contact any of you yet?"

Amy shook her head. "You don't suppose...?" she trailed off, the question lingering in the air as the reminder of what happened last time due to disappearances haunted them all. No one wanted a repeat of the horrors that took place only a few years ago.

"Before we jump to any conclusions," Fiske said, clearing his throat. "We should contact her first. Dan, if you could do that as soon as possible, I would appreciate it. I have some... issue to attend to at the moment that's been left unsolved for much too long."

Dan exchanged a glance with Amy, and they both left for the living room, sensing the hint to leave. They didn't bother questioning their great uncle as they already knew that their attempts would be fruitless; the man held many secrets, and he wasn't letting them go anytime soon. They had learned that quite quickly when they were teenagers.

Dan slipped his cellphone out of the pocket of his jeans, scrolling down the lists of contacts until he came upon Nellie's name. Amy seated herself on the cream couch opposite of him, staring intently at the fibers of the beige carpet as her mind whirled with questions, confusion, and frustration.

He tapped his foot impatiently when there was no answer. _One ring... Two rings... Three rings... Four_ -

"Hello?"

A gush of air left his lips in a sigh of relief. "Where have you been, Nellie? Are you alright? You've been gone a week and - "

Nellie laughed on the other end, "Woah, there kiddo. I'm perfectly fine!"

"Where are you?" Dan inquired, the panic leaving him and curiousity taking its place. Amy stared at him as he conversed with their guardian.

"Well," Nellie paused, a nervous chuckle taking over. "I'm actually at... er... someone's mansion right now."

"The Starlings?" he guessed, his mind immediately reeling to the Ekat-Tomas issue.

"No, definately not the ultra geeks."

"Holts?" he asked, thinking that maybe she had decided to pay a visit to the other troublemaker in the case.

A snort echoed from Nellie. "Wrong again, kiddo."

Dan scowled at the nickname, and asked instead, "Wizards' home?"

"Jonah's rapping is horrid, kid. I would _never_ be there."

"Oh, you've _got_ to be _kidding_ me!" Dan muttered, realizing where she was.

Nellie's laughter filled his ears, and he pressed the button so the phone was on speaker. "Yup. I'm at the Kabra mansion."

Amy's eyes widened, and she stood suddenly. "The _Kabras_? What in Gideon's name do the - "

"Pack up, kiddos," Nellie said, interrupting the young woman before she could fire off an interrogation. "Kabra Mansion, London - First Class!"


End file.
